I refuse to say that I'm gay!
by Mars-in-the-lost-and-found
Summary: Shizuo says he's not gay. Not a homo at all. Lets see if Izaya can change that After all, "You don't need to be gay to have fun " Shizaya. "T" Will/Might go up.
1. I'm not a homo, damn it!

Hello! This is my first story on here, I hope you all enjoy.

~EarthsParanoia

I, Shizuo Heiwajima, am not gay.

Simple as that. End of story... At least, thats what I thought until yesterday afternoon, I was on my way to the store. Going to buy some sweets (For myself, of course.). Until I saw the flea. "IZZZAAAAYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. As soon as I yelled, everyone in the city cleared away quickly. He turned to stare at me. Just stare. Frowning, not smirking.. Something was wrong. Very wrong, goddamn it. "What're you doing here, Flea!?" I furrowed my eyebrows. This had to be a trick, just had to be.

He was just staring, then in one sudden movement he ran toward me, grinning. Fuck! I didn't have anytime to react, because before I knew it I felt lips on mine.

Izaya Orihara was kissing me... and I felt sparks.

I felt my face burn up, I hated it.

I hated him, but I wanted more. WAIT- What the fuck am I saying!? "Shizu-chan is so cute when he's blushing!" Izaya grinned, backing up some as I punched him. (Well, tried to anyway.)

"Kill him- Kill him- Kill him- Kill hi-" I started chanting to myself aloud. Out of no where, he pulled out his pocket knife cutting my white shirt open, leaving a small cut on my chest. "Damn it!"

"Shizu-chan also as a nice chest~" He purred somewhat. What the hell was he playing at!? Furious, I grabbed a stop sign, pulling out of the ground. "GO TO HELL." I yelled, smashing the sidewalk for he moved backward at the right time, as always. He ran, I chased. Typical cat and mouse chase. I soon ran out of energy to keep running, throwing the sign at him, yelling not to come back, ever. I watched as he left, and I found my lips burning, I touched them tenderly. They were probably chapped, no way in hell were they burning from that damn kiss, though... What is this feeling? I turned going back to the store, buying some sweets and angrily stomping back to my apartment. I swore the whole city was shaking as I did so.

I unlocked the door and went in, sitting on my couch. Drinking strawberry milk from the cartoon with some sugar cookies. Making a mess.

"Thats unhealthy Shizu-chan."

I spat out my milk and cookies. "WHAT THE HELL, FLEA." I was so fucking confused, why the hell was he in my home!? AND... AND WHY WAS HIS COAT OFF. I saw how small and petite body. He crossed his arms, staring at me with those stupid ruby orbs. "... Why are you in my home? Don't you know that this is breaking and entering?"

"It isn't breaking and entering if you let me in, Shizu-chan, though with your protozoan brain, I didn't expect you to remember." His smile turned into a sad frown, bringing a finger to his lips, pouting. "And to think I liked you, Shizuo~" I felt warm in my cheeks, why was this happening? I'm not gay! NOT NOT NOT NOT GAY! I WILL NEVER BE! EVER!

Izaya strutted over to me.

He sat in my lap.

"What're yo-" He shushed me. Wrapping his arms around my neck, getting closer to my face with him. I lifted my head some. Turning it slightly to the left, trying to avoid anything he might do.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Holding your breath."

"You smell bad."

"You're a horrible at lying, Shizuo."

"You're a horrible... uh.."

"A horrible what?" He raised an eyebrow. Inching closer, closing the distance between our lips. My lips were on fire at this point. Wide eyed, I kissed back. My body having a mind of it's own. Wrapping my arms around his waist. Why!? Why was I doing this! I hated this man! ...Yet it felt so right. My tongue grazing over his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he happily moaned and opened his mouth for mine. I felt flithy, like I was committing a sin. My hands went up into his shirt groping every part of his body that I could, damn it! I felt myself getting turned on as he moaned lustfully into my mouth. I looked around the room, thumbs rubbing over his nipples. Then I felt a hand.

A hand on my crotch, I broke away from the kiss, lips burning once again. "What?" He asked, flustered and clearly confused on why I stopped. I shook my head, licking my lips.. It tasted like him, and something else... I couldn't put my finger on.

"I'm not gay." I said.

"You don't need to be gay to have fun, Shizuo." He grinned.


	2. I'm a watcher

I looked out my window. Staring at the rain, the little people on the ground, running to find shelter. How cute. My little humans scurrying around for their pitiful attempt to stay dry, hopefully Namie was having the same problem, doubt it. That woman is ready for anything, geez.

It was two weeks since Shizu-Chan kicked me out of his apartment. All I did was touch him! Must've been something I said, because I haven't seen him for quite a long time. The beast was sleeping in his cave. Being the knight, of course I had to keep watch on him. Which is why I put spy cams all over his house before making myself noticed. The poor thing didn't see me slip behind him and roam all of his house.

Pitiful really.

Makes me wonder how the hell he ever got outta school in one piece. With his marks, it could've been a monkey in his place… Wait- Aren't monkey's smarter than beasts? …. Oh well. I'll look up on it later, for now though, it was time to watch him. My blond beast, pacing around his apartment talking about how he should murder me. I brought my knees to my chest as I sipped some iced tea. Ew! It's too sweet! I took the liberty on dumping out the window where it hit, one of my loved humans. I laughed.

Sitting back down, I saw him leave the room. As quickly as I could I switched camera's to where he was. Getting in the shower. I grinned. "This'll be good~ …. Very good." I muttered to myself. I watched him strip, eyes widening as I saw his.. Well yeah. You know. Ahem.. Anyway, I coughed and looked at my groin. I glared.

He stepped into the shower. I turned off the camera. I spun in my chair, turning on a random song. Turns out it was 'Business Time.' By 'Flight of the Conchords'.

'Aww Yeah

Girl tonight we're gonna make love

You know how I know?

Because it's Wednesday

And Wednesday night is the night that we usually make love

Monday night is my night to cook

Tuesday night we go and visit your mother

But Wednesday we make sweet little love'

I tapped my hand to the beat. God, this song was so weird, yet I loved it. I hope Shizu-chan and I will make love on Wednesday… Every Wednesday.

'When everything is just right

There's nothing good on tv

You haven't had your after work social sport team practice

So you are not too tired

Oh, boy, it's all love

You lean in and whisper something sexy like,

"I might go to bed. I've got work in the morning."

I know what you're trying to say baby.

You're trying to say "Aww, yeah. It's business time. '

I listened to the silly song for a moment, until I realized that the rain stopped. I can go bother Shizu-Chan~! I jumped up from my chair, running to the door, grabbing my jacket and running out to the elevator, for the first floor. When they opened. I realized I didn't have to go to his icky yucky apartment.

He was right in front of me.

"Shizu-Chan!" I said, grinning from ear to ear. "Couldn't get enough of me?"

He looked angry, and bystanders in the elevator scurried out, most likely worried of dying. The door closed, He looked at me, and I looked at him. Locking eyes. Knight against Beast. Then he raised his hand, showing a dog tag of mine. One I was looking for. Then I noticed that he wasn't really wearing his bar-tender get-up. He was wearing a silk red shirt, and black dressy looking pants. I blinked, he blushed. "You left this, Louse." He took my hand and gave me the dog tag.

"….. What?" For the first time ever, I was flabbergasted. He took a shower and wore nice clothing, just to give me a fucking necklace!? I swiped it away. "Heh… Thanks, Shizu-chan." I grinned. He nodded, pushing his sunglasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. "Whats the new look for?"

"…. A girl." My heart sunk.

"A girl, hm? Trying to prove that you're not gay?" I laughed. "Like that'll make me believe! You don't even act like a homophobe!" He shifted around some.

"Think what you want then."

"Shizu-chan will become gay for Izaya, and very soon!" I smiled. I saw his shocked expression, did it really just hit you? My little protozoan?

Yes. I, Izaya Orihara, was gay for Shizu-chan~


	3. At Midnight

GAAAH! Sorry about not updating! ;A; Schools been a pain, but I'm passing with flying colors~! I'm in such a good mood that I'm going to update!

* * *

What was that all about?

The flea was acting oddly.. and what he said.. Was it true? I stared at him in disbelief as he laughed that annoying chuckle. Ugh, how I wanted to rip his throat out.. To make him cry.. Cry out... From me... WUAAGGHH! WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING ABOUT!? I'M NOT FUCKING GAY. Geez- He's getting to me, more like backing me up to the already closed elevator doors.

"How does that sound, Shizu-chan~?"

"EH?" I blinked, as he giggled. Getting closer to my flushed face, I panicked. I was _more_ worried if my breath smelled bad then what he was gonna do. For fuck's sake, may I have a normal life? Apparently not. I slapped him. Izaya backed up and held his face, getting quiet. What seemed like hours past, until we heard the ding of the elevator doors open, I fell over.

The Flea walked over me, walking away slowly. I scrabbled up to follow. "Oi..." No response. "OI!" I shouted, he turned looking at me with his perfect ruby orbs. My words jumbled and I couldn't make anything come out. I felt.. awful.. I just slapped the guy I hated, it didn't feel good though. I felt horrible. "Izaya..."

"Don't even start." He smiled at me, I saw the sadness in his eyes though. "You can just go home, I'd really like to be alone now, please."

His words played with my heart. I looked around trying to processes this, then I hugged him closely. I HUGGED HIM. Feeling his heart beat with mine, his soft warm body. I closed my eyes as he wrapped his slender arms around my chest, grabbing at my shirt. "Shizu-chan is PMSing... But Izaya will forgive him." The moment screeched to a halt, my left eye twitching. I forced myself to calm down as he giggled into my shoulder. "...Is Shizu-chan in love?" I blinked at his random question. _Was I in love? No, defiantly not. Why should I be? We've only kissed like... three times and... yeah.. NOTHING MORE... Experimental kisses don't_ count. I thought as I grabbed him, pinning the male to the wall and leaning in. The contact was short and sweet. Feeling only sparks and... and... **Love.**

****Wide eyed, I pulled away. Izaya looked up at him, smiling hopefully. "...I- ... I can't.." I looked down. _Was I gay? ... I liked the kiss... I __liked_ _the kiss! How!? _I looked at Izaya. "This... This don't mean anything, flea." I glared, pushing him away and turning back to the elevator. I pushed the button, then turned to him. "I'll be back at midnight, Louse." and with that, I left.

_The fuck am I_ thinking..


End file.
